The present invention relates to a combined pulsimeter and pedometer which performs a walking pace calculation function as well as a pulse rate measurement function.
FIG. 4 is a functional block diagram illustrating the operation of a conventional pulsimeter with pedometer function. Pulse wave detecting means 40 detects an input pulse and outputs a corresponding pulse wave signal to an amplifying and wave shaping means 41. The amplifying and wave shaping means 41 outputs a wave-shaped pulse wave signal to a pulse rate calculating means 42. The pulse rate calculating means 42 calculates the time interval between successive pulse wave signals based on a timing clock signal provided by a timing clock signal generating means 45, and outputs calculated pulse rate data to a display selecting means 47. Walking pace detecting means 43 detects the impulses associated with steps and outputs a step signal to a wave shaping means 44. The wave shaping means 44 shapes the waveform of the step signal and outputs a wave-shaped step signal to a walking pace calculating means 46. The walking pace calculating means 46 calculates the time interval between successive step signals based on the timing clock signal provided by the timing pulse generating means 45, and outputs to the display selecting means 47 a calculated walking pace. The display selecting means 47 selects one of the pulse rate information and the walking pace information in response to an output level of a selecting switch 49, and outputs the selected information to a display means 48, which displays the selected information.
Such a pulsimeter with pedometer function is disclosed in unexamined Japanese Patent Laid Open No. JP-A-56-79382 (1981 official gazette). In the conventional pulsimeter with pedometer function described above, a pulse sensor for detecting the user's pulse wave and a separate and distinct impulse sensor for detecting the user's steps are needed. During operation, a pulse rate calculation function and a walking pace calculation function are manually selected alternatively by the manually operated selecting switch 49.
Recently, along with heightened individual health concerns, the popularity of exercise activity such as jogging has increased dramatically. In these exercise activities, pulse meters and pedometers are widely used since they provide indices for self health control.
The conventional pulsimeter with pedometer function, however, cannot be reduced in size due to the relatively large size of the impulse sensor and is more costly and time consuming to manufacture since the sensors for pulse wave detection and impulse detection are separate and distinct. In practical use, the conventional device is not easy to operate, since the selecting switch must be manually operated.